


[Podfic] A little coffee, a lot of you

by synteis_records (synteis)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, I understand he has some fans, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rimming, Sub Gabe, Top Jack, remains my favorite Gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synteis/pseuds/synteis_records
Summary: A podfic of liripip fic 'A little coffee, a lot of you'.Original summary:Soft fabric looped around the slats of the headboard and tied around his wrists. It won’t hold him if he puts some power into it, but that’s really not the point. A rubber band can hold Gabriel when he wants it to.





	[Podfic] A little coffee, a lot of you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A little coffee, a lot of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061125) by [liripip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liripip/pseuds/liripip). 



> Thank you very much to liripip for giving me permission to record this fic.

**Text:** [A little coffee, a lot of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061125)

 **Author:** [liripip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liripip/pseuds/liripip)

 **Reader:** [synteis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synteis/works)

 **Length:** 15:52

 **Download:** [m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/91i3yu63fh3p8ys/A%20little%20coffee%2C%20a%20lot%20of%20you%202.m4a) | [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i7p7pq64pu5ujd9/A%20little%20coffee%2C%20a%20lot%20of%20you.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to follow my updates, please check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/synteis).


End file.
